darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Quest
"Sacrifice" Characters * Darth Nemo * Darth Acheron * Revan Onasi * Iurus Location Ryloth Summary Darth Nemo takes his new Sith apprentice to Ryloth so he may make his sacrifice and seal his apprenticeship. Acheron struggles with the thought of killing his parents and his twin sister, but he decides to do it. At the same time Revan arrives in the system. Stretching out his senses, Revan detected two darksiders on the planet, and two more arriving in the system. Revan decides to hide behind a moon and ambush the Sith. Iurus and Lumiya arrive and are immediately attacked by Revan. On the planet, Acheron kills his twin sister and parents, completing his sacrifice. Back in space, Iurus detonates the missile Revan launched at them. Nemo congratulates his apprentice, and together they leave on the Ebon Hawk. Revan's ship was getting torn apart by the Sith, so he made a bold move by asking the Ebon Hawk for help. Nemo agrees since he does not want to hand over his Sith Holocron to Iurus and Lumiya. Revan then decides to try and take out all three Sith ships, but not before accidentally revealing his next destination, Coruscant. Reading his enemy's intentions, Nemo is the first to leave and heads to Coruscant. Frustrated at seeing everyone's escape, Iurus blinding throws a proton torpedo into hyperspace after them. Revan heads to Safety at Last. "Ambush" Characters * Revan Onasi * Darth Nemo * Agathon Grenada * Darth Acheron * Nara Kaburr Location Kamino Summary Revan arrives on Kamino as is attacked by a Yuuzhan Vong. Agathon, working as a freelance guard, feels a disturbance in the Force and goes to investigate. Later Nemo arrives on Kamino as he is following Revan. Together, Revan and Agathon manage to kill the Vong warrior. Then calls come in on more Vong attacks. Agathon and Revan go off to take care of them. Elsewhere they engage three Vong warriors. Revan crushes one with a hovercar. They struggle to finish off the other two. Revan gets stuck in blorash jelly while Agathon tries to fend off both opponents. Revan throws his blaster at the Vong and causes it to blow up. Then they both finish them of with blasters and lightsabers. Talking with Agathon, Revan decides to abandon his idea of getting a clone. He then suggests a partnership. Agathon agrees. Later on, Nemo ambushes Revan with Acheron's help. Acheron manages to nick Revan's leg. Agathon shows up to help Revan. However, the long engagement ends in a draw with all parties escaping. Nemo and Acheron head for Korriban. Before Revan and Agathon leave, they are met by Nara. Revan recognizes who they are, the Mandalorians who captured and tortured him. It brings back the old fears. After a close call and rundown, reinforcements arrive and Nara runs off. Revan and Agathon then decide to head to Bespin. "Apprentice" Characters *Darth Nemo * Darth Acheron Location Hyperspace Summary Darth Nemo's ship is wrenched out of hyperspace by a slaver ship. Nemo senses a Force strong child on board. He decides it is time for him to take an apprentice. First Nemo kills all the pirates on the boarding craft. Then he boards the pirate vessel and kills everyone on the ship, sparing only his apprentice. With his apprentice in tow, Nemo then heads toward Ryloth. "Education" Characters *Darth Acheron *Darth Nemo Location Ryloth Summary Acheron spoke with his captor. Tied to a chair and remembering the death of his friends, Acheron tried to rebuff the Sith. Another day ended. Nemo dreamed of dueling a lightsider armed with a purple blade. The nightmare sat ill with him. That day he tortured Acheron with the dark side until he submited. When Acheron broke, he became committed to using the dark side to stop the Yuuzhan Vong. For a week he studied the dark side under his master. While his apprentice was studying, Nemo felt a summons in the Force. Acheron continued to practice his powers learning concentration and focus. Later that day they went to the market to get supplies. Nemo concluded that it was finally time for Acheron's 'durasteel test.' Category:Topic Summary Category:Approaching Darkness